Draco Malfoy's Awesome Logic
by madasmonty
Summary: "To prove I am not gay I will pretend to be gay for a week!" Draco/Harry multi-chaptered. COMPLETE.
1. To Prove

Chapter One

To Prove

It was nine o'clock in Slytherin common room when Blaise Zabbini decided to take matters into his own hands.

The common room was empty aside from the two Slytherin boys sitting on the sofa. Draco Malfoy was totally at ease as he leant back on the sofa.

The silence was broken by Blaise. "Okay, mate. I tell you this because you're my friend," he looked nervously at his friend, "There have been rumours..."

"Rumours?" Draco asked.

"Um... yeah. That you're... a bender."

"I'm a what?" Draco laughed.

Blaise looked as serious as Draco had ever seen him look. "You're gay."

"I'm WHAT?" Draco yelled.

"Gay." Blaise repeated, a faint smile appeared on his face.

"Why the hell do people think that?" Draco yelled.

"You gel your hair." Blaise said, simply.

"Yeah," Draco said. "So what? It looks good."

Blaise raised his eyebrow. "You _gel _your_ hair._" He repeated slowly and clearly.

Draco just looked at him blankly.

"You sing in the shower." Blaise shook his head pityingly.

Draco batted his eyes angelically, "I've been told I'm a great singer."

Blaise stared right at him and said very seriously: "Dude. You sing. JUSTIN BIEBER."

Draco shot up "I. Am. Not. Gay!" He shouted.

"Prove it." Blaise said with the ghost of a smile.

Draco paused for a moment. How was he going to prove it to Blaise? He was at risk of losing his reputation. He'd have to endure people laughing at him forever and ever. He almost shuddered.

"I... To prove I am not gay I will pretend to be gay for a week!" He declared.

Blaise stared, shocked into silence. "Dude..." He began, "I fail to see your awesome logic here."

"You'll see!" Draco shouted, wildly, "You'll ALL see!"

"Um. Mate. It's only me here."

"...I knew that."

_To be continued..._


	2. Seduce Who Exactly?

Chapter Two

Seduce Who Exactly?

"Longbottom?"

"You have _got_to be joking. I wouldn't go near Longbottom with a foot-long broom."

"Alright then. Not Longbottom..."

Blaise and Draco were sitting in the common room that evening, thinking of the boys Draco could seduce. It surprised them both to discover how little people they actually knew. The task revealed to them what loner's they actually were. Most of the people Blaise had suggested had been people that Draco hated for some reason or another.

They really were scraping the bottom of the barrel now. They'd run out of people to seduce. The last suggestion had been _Longbottom _for God's sake. Draco was sickened with Blaise's failure to help. He didn't even consider the fact that he was failing too.

Blaise suddenly sat up, his eyes shining with malice. That look filled Draco with dread.

"I've got it." Blaise whispered. "Potter."

There was a wonderfully awkward silence.

"You have got to be bloody kidding me." Draco laughed nervously after a moment had passed.

"Nope." Blaise said with a self-assured grin. "I can honestly see it happening. You and Potty walking down the corridor together, hand in hand. Skipping..."

Draco lobbed a cushion at his friend. He was only half satisfied when it hit Blaise full in the face. "Shut up, man."

"_Oh Draco..." _Blaise said breathlessly, "_Please rub my scar for me Draco... My glasses are getting all steamy... I might just have to snog your face off now Drakey..."_

"I said SHUT UP!" Draco shouted. "I'd never get with POTTER! Are you as retarded as you look, Zabbini?"

"OK then, mate." Blaise said in a sing-song voice, "If you want to wake up every single morning for the rest of your life to 'Y'all right gay-boy?' For your birthday I'll buy you a pink tutu and matching nail varnish. I'll decorate your potions book with stickers from My Little Pony..."

"Alright! Al_right_!" Draco gave in. "Potter it is."

Blaise punched the air triumphantly.

"Starting tomorrow Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are an ITEM!"

_To be continued..._


	3. Meeting Potter

Chapter Three

Meeting Potter

The next morning was full of surprises.

The first being Draco Malfoy sat on the Gryffindor table next to Harry.

"Hello Weasel," he nodded to Ron. "Granger," he nodded to Hermione. "Smaller female weasel," he nodded to Ginny. "Longbottom," he nodded to Neville.

Then he turned to Harry and said, softly, "Hi Harry."

There was a stunned silence weighted with tension. All the Gryffindor's stared at Draco. Had they heard right? He had not only called Harry by his _first name_ but he was also _sitting at their table. _Had the world gone insane?

Neville, Ginny, Ron and Hermione didn't bother to stick around to find out.

"I've... uh... lost something..." Neville said vaguely. Then he got up and ran for the door.

"I'll help you find it!" Ginny shouted, and she sprang up and ran after him.

"Ginny! No shouting and running in here!" Ron shouted and ran after her.

Hermione was left sitting there, staring at the two boys. Then something seemed to dawn on her and Draco almost saw a light bulb switch on above her bird nest covered noggin. "I'll just leave you two for now." She said with a knowing smile.

If he hadn't been so lost in thoughts of how the hell he was going to act gay he would have noticed something wrong with how Hermione smiled but he was too preoccupied working on his awesomely logical plan.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly. His green eyes were like hard jade as he glared at Draco.

"Please," Draco said silkily, "Call me Draco."

"Or not Malfoy." Harry said. "Now what are you doing here?" He repeated.

"Can't I chat with my buddy?" Draco asked, even daring to swing his arm around Harry's shoulder.

Harry leapt to his feet immediately and stared at Draco. "Jesus Christ man what are you ON?" He yelled, "Go away! No wait. Scrap that. _I'll_ go away instead."

With that he left without another word.

Everyone stared at Draco. They had all stopped eating and were staring right at him, wide-eyed. Some even dared to smirk but most just look bemused and horrified.

Blaise came over to Draco with a self-loving grin on his face. "I see you awesome logic now, dude."

Draco ignored him and stared at his hand in horror. "I even infected myself by touching him!" He cried. Then he wiped his hand on a napkin. "Ew! Gross! I'm all germy now!"

"And they say _you're_ gay..." Blaise murmured, "Can't ever imagine why..."

_To be continued..._


	4. Dude I AM Your Reputation

Chapter Four

"Dude I AM Your Reputation"

Harry Potter was deep in thought when Hermione came over.

"You're reading?" She asked, surprised.

"Oh..." Harry looked down to realise he was holding a History of Magic book about religions that believed in magic. "...Yeah." He said, sheepishly.

Hermione smiled at him, "I know you're wondering about what happened with Malfoy today."

"Of course not" Harry said quickly.

Hermione just smiled knowingly.

"I WASN'T!" Harry cried. "It didn't bother me at all what Malfoy did!"

"Of course it didn't Harry..." Hermione said in a humorous voice.

"I _do not _FANCY MALFOY!" Harry shouted.

"I never said that you did." Hermione said questioningly.

Then she got that look that she sometimes got when she'd worked out something very complicated. Harry half expected her to jump up and yell "Eureka!" But she just kept smiling in her most annoying way.

Draco Malfoy hated people ruffling his hair. This was exactly why he snarled at Blaise when the other boy ruffled Draco's hair playfully and laughed.

"You totally seduced Potter today," He smiled.

"Shut up," Draco sighed, "It needs time. With a mind as thick as his he'll take a while to understand what is actually happening."

"Yeah," Blaise rolled his eyes sarcastically, "it has nothing to do with the fact that you have the seducing skill of a dead house-elf."

Draco grabbed a cushion and threw it at Blaise for the second time in two days. This time Blaise was ready and he ducked quickly.

"Too slow Drakey!" He cried gleefully.

Draco muttered something inaudible and Blaise grinned. "Don't give up on Potter as easily as you give up on this fight. Or you'll fail before you know it!"

Then Blaise suddenly leapt up onto the table and threw his arms out wide.

_"__My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
And I was like,  
Potter, Potter, Potter ohhh!  
Like Potter, Potter, Potter noo!  
Like Potter, Potter, Potter ohhh!  
I thought Harry would always be mine... mine!"_

Draco stared at Blaise in complete surprise. _He _was meant to be the Justin Bieber singer not Blaise.

There was a little stunned silence and Blaise jumped off the table. "Seriously, Draco," He said. "You've got to win Potter over. My reputation demands it."

"Dude I AM your reputation." Draco answered.

Blaise looked fearful. "Exactly."

_To be continued..._


	5. You Belong With Me

Chapter Five

You Belong With Me

Draco Malfoy was actually a good singer. This was precisely why it seemed to be a very good idea if he sang to Harry. He'd had it all laid out in his mind, perfectly, what he wanted to happen.

There seemed like no better time to do it than straight after school on Friday night. The air was warm and heavy and everyone had that lethargic feeling people get when they've finished another week.

Draco stood in front of his reflection and gave himself a nervous grin. He was holding a black guitar and wearing a black suite.

"Lookin' good Draco," He murmured to himself with a smile.

He was going to nail it with Potter. He knew he had to. Ghostly images of My Little Pony stickers and pink stationary floated horrifically before his minds eyes and he shuddered. He had to win Potter over or everything would be lost.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry got ready for bed quickly that night and lay on his bed. He did nothing else. Just lay there, thinking. Ron was downstairs talking or something but Harry found it nearly impossible to actually care what Ron was doing. Harry had only one thing on his mind: Draco.

Why had Draco acted so... civil this morning?

Was it a joke or did he actually mean it?

Cold fear sliced through Harry as one thought led to another and he realised his worst fear in this situation.

Did Draco _know_?

Harry felt an unwanted blush creep onto his face and he thanked God, Mary and Joseph that Ron and the others weren't there to see him. His thoughts drifted to his diary. How _could _Draco know? It was impossible. Unless...

Harry leapt up and ran to his drawer. He pulled it open quickly and saw the little black book lying there. It was so reassuring, the fact it hadn't been stolen. He smiled a little and pulled it out of the draw. He leafed through the pages deftly, weeks of thought condensed down into one little book. Forbidden desires, secret lies, dark thoughts and happy moments all lay in that book. Harry stopped flicking at random and read an entry from a couple of weeks ago.

_Dear diary,_

_I am so messed up. I have no idea what to say or do... Or whether or not I should do or say anything at all! I can't imagine what anyone would say if they knew. It's totally wrong on so many countless levels and I know Ron and Hermione would absolutely go ballistic if they found out but I don't know if I can keep it a secret anymore. It's just too strong. He's in my ever thought and every dream. His eyes follow me. It's like he knows but I know there's no way he does. I haven't told anyone and I never ever will._

_I know nothing could possibly happen between us and I have to accept that. It's not meant to be. Not with him. Never with him._

Harry sighed as he shut the book and slipped it back into his draw. He knew he was wishing for the impossible and he might as well quite while he was ahead. But how could you quit love? Was that what this was? Love? When he couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy and the way he'd touched Harry this morning. How he couldn't crush the idea that maybe (just maybe) he'd meant it and there might be something to look forward to.

It was then, with that happy thought, that Harry heard something outside his window. It sounded like a very faint guitar. He walked over to the window and pushed it open. He could barely see for the gloom outside but he could make out a pale figure standing below the tower, holding a guitar. The lyrics floated up to Harry's window and he felt his heart thud so hard in his chest he might just burst.

"_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,  
Been here all along so why can't you see,  
You belong with me.  
Have you ever thought just maybe,  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me."_

Harry stood stock still at his window. He could never have mistaken that voice. He could have known it in a thousand voices. He just couldn't comprehend what he was hearing. Or seeing. Draco. Beneath. His. Tower. Draco. Singing. To. Him. About. Love.

Harry's mouth felt dry as he heard Draco call up softly "Hey Potter."

_To be continued..._


	6. Calling Up To The Tower

Chapter Six

Calling Up to the Tower

Harry's mouth felt dry as he heard Draco call up softly "Hey Potter."

There was a long pause and the only thing that could be heard was the faint sound of owls in the distance and the clock ticking in Harry's dormitory.

"You coming down or what?" Draco called, "It's damn cold down here and I want to talk to you."

No answer.

"Oh for God's sake Pott... Harry!" Draco yelled, "If you just get your ass down here I can explain it all. I know it sounds crazy but..." His voice broke convincingly, "I just want to talk to you..."

"_Damn it you're smooth Draco" _he thought, smugly to himself, _"That soft-hearted loser's got to fall for this." _

But then Draco felt a stab of something in his stomach. It felt like... Oh God no. No way. He pushed the idea into the back of his mind and focussed on getting Harry to come down.

"I understand if you don't want to talk to me." Draco called in a falsely understanding voice. "You're probably really confused about everything right now and that's okay. I'm prepared to wait."

He turned to leave. Harry felt the shock rack through him. Why the hell wasn't he DOING anything? Why couldn't he SAY anything? This was what he'd dreamt about yet he was just standing there like a mute fish not bloody MOVING!

"Draco..." He called down, croakily.

"_Smooth move Harry," _Draco thought, "_You know my name. What do you want a freaking gold medal?"_

"Yes Harry?" Draco called up to him, a smile in his voice.

"What are you doing here? I mean really. Was it a joke or a dare or what? Who put you up to this?"

"Nobody." Draco answered innocently.

"Oh stop bloody lying Draco." Harry spat. "I know there's no way you'd... like me... It's not like you. It doesn't work like that."

"Why can't it?" Draco asked softly. He found himself echoing the question in his head too. _Why couldn't he like Harry? What was so wrong with that?_

Harry felt his head spin as he repeated the question to himself. Why couldn't anything happen? Was it so wrong? Draco wanted something to happen? He couldn't believe it.

"The Weird Sisters concert is coming up." Draco called up, amazed at his own daring. "Who are you going with?"

"Nobody." Harry called down.

There was another long silence.

There are some times in life when time distorts. A second could be an hour and an hour could be a second. A moment lingers in the air like a bubble and seems to last for much, much more than a moment.

Draco swore quietly to himself as the moment was broken. "I'm going with Pansy." He called to Harry.

"Oh. Okay." Harry said in a sad voice.

"I'd better go now anyway." Draco called. "I'll see you around Harry."

Without another word, or without even turning around, he walked away into the darkness. All the while he was telling his mind to shut up. No. He was _not _sad to leave. No he _did not _want to stay longer. No he _did not _want to go the concert with Harry.

If he just kept telling himself that maybe it would eventually come true.

_To be continued..._


	7. Pansy's and Poses

Chapter Seven

Pansy's and Poses

The sick feeling wouldn't go away as Draco got ready for the concert. He couldn't shake the feeling that he really didn't want to go with Pansy. He'd never liked her anyway. She looked like the back end of a bus.

But he was committed. Draco wasn't anything if he didn't keep his promises. He _had _to go with her. Besides, going with Pansy was much socially preferable that going with Harry. Which was really what he wanted to do.

In a kind of awful daze he got ready for the concert and stood in front of the mirror. For once he didn't feel so good. That clearly reflected in his eyes as he stared at himself. He tried a small smile to himself.

_Get a grip it's just one night._

"It'll be okay, man." Blaise said, coming up behind Draco. "It's just one night. With Pansy. Who looks like a pug." He smirked. "I see your fear. You're going to puke aren't you?" Blaise stifled a laugh.

"Just remember I am never above murder, Blaise." Draco snapped.

"Oooh! Touch_y_!" Blaise said. "What is it? Someone nick your favourite hair gel? You dropped a galleon? Had a lovers tiff with Potter?"

"Shut up about Potter." Draco hissed as he pushed past Blaise.

Of course Blaise did the exact opposite.

"So it _is _about Potter? What about Potter though? C'mon Drakey I'm your best mate you gotta tell me!"

Draco sped up down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

"Without me you wouldn't even love Potter!" Blaise yelled after him.

That. Was. It. Draco spun on his heel and stormed back down the corridor. "Listen here Zabbini! I DO NOT love Potter. I NEVER loved Potter. It's all just that stupid dare you did! You hear me? IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The sound of footsteps hurrying down the corridor stopped Blaise replying and the two boys spun around to see Pansy running at top speed towards them. She looked, for all the world, like a walking pudding. Her bright pink dress puffed out at all sides and her hair was precariously balanced on her head like some sort of demented pumpkin.

"Hey Draco." She simpered once she'd finally run to them in her stupidly high heels. "You look nice."

_Ever the charmer Pansy._

"Stupid bitch."

_Damn. You IDIOT Draco. You just said the in-your-head-thing out loud and the out loud thing in your head. Quick! Laugh it off!_

"I was joking Pansy! You look simply ravishing." He flashed her a winning a smile and she practically melted like strawberry ice cream into his arms.

"Oh Drakey I knew you were joking. Come on then. Let's go! I can't wait to see the Wired Scissors concert!"

"Weird Sisters." Blaise murmured.

Pansy acknowledged him with a wave of her hand. "Well. Whatever. Me and Draco won't be doing much watching. If you get my drift." She gave a self-satisfied smile. With that horrifying note she turned to walk to the Great Hall.

"Help me," Draco mouthed.

"Not on your life." Blaise mouthed back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The broom cupboard was tight and hot. Just what Pansy wanted. She pulled Draco in after her and they got tangled up in all her pointless pink pudding dress. Draco's utter annoyance must have shown on his face.

"Don't worry Drakey. This dress will be coming off soon." She whispered.

_Does she think she's sexy? Dear God woman what is wrong with you? _If this had been any other situation Draco would have felt sorry for her. But he didn't feel sorry for her when she was pressed up against him and batting her eyelashes nineteen to the dozen. He had to stop this.

"Pansy stop." He whispered.

"Oh come on," she said silkily. "You know you've wanted this."

But he didn't. Draco felt that with a sudden thump in his chest. It all made sense. He didn't want Pansy. Heck he'd never wanted Pansy. But what he realised just then was that he didn't want any girl at all.

He wanted Harry.

With a hard shove, he pushed Pansy off him. She fell backwards suddenly. Her head was top-heavy with all her ridiculous hair so she fell onto the floor and waved her arms like a demented bug.

"Drakey? Drakey where are you going?" She squealed. "Help me up."

Draco echoed Blaise's earlier words to him. "Not on your life."

With that he left the broom cupboard and headed straight for the Great Hall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Weird Sisters were in mid-song when Draco entered the Hall. People too sad to realise just how sad they were randomly dancing around. People too cool to realise how lonely they were standing on the side-lines. People too scared to realise how easy living was in the corners, discussing books. Nobody really noticed Draco come in.

He didn't dare do a sweep of the hall to see if Harry was there. In fact it may have even been better if Harry wasn't there. Not for this.

Draco weaved in and out of the crowds and eventually made it to the stage. Without a word he stood up in front of the microphone. The Weird Sisters stopped playing. Everyone stopped talking. He certainly had their attention now.

"Um..." Draco began. "I don't know if this is the right time or the right place. But..." He paused for a second. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm gay."

_To be continued..._


	8. Do Something Useful

Chapter Eight

Do Something Useful

"So lemme get this straight." Ron said for the thousandth time. "Malfoy is bent?"

"Oh Ron don't use that word." Hermione sighed. "He's not _bent_. That's an awful term. He's just... not straight."

"So he's bent then?"

She sighed at his ignorance and folded the Daily Prophet up. There was nothing to read. Old names. Old enemies. Nobody was interested today. Everyone was awaiting the arrival of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione let herself think back to the chaos that had been the end of the concert last night...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Draco's announcement there had been a very, very, very long pause. As if the whole Hall was holding its breath and waiting for something to happen. Nobody seemed to move. Not a sound stirred.

Then somebody had called out "Good for you!" Then they clapped. Pretty soon everyone was cheering and congratulating him. Draco blushed from the attention and quickly ran off the stage. His eyes searched frantically for Harry but he couldn't see him. Everybody crowded Draco and he had to get out. It felt too claustrophobic in there. The spotlight was on him and he shoved his way through the throngs of people, moving toward the door.

Surprisingly enough everybody let him go. People went back to their conversations and awkward dancing or whatever else they were doing.

Except one person. Nobody had noticed Pansy Parkinson grinning evilly at the back of the Hall. Nobody stood her up like that. Nobody. She'd get him back alright...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry lay on the pillow and shut his eyes against the bright lights. Had the world always been this noisy? His head felt like it was splitting open and his insides felt like a blender turned on full blast. He felt like utter crap.

There was no way he was making it the concert. Just the mere thought of all those people surrounding him, and that awful music blaring out of those speakers made him shudder. No. He'd lie here and get some rest.

He wouldn't be missing much anyway. It was just a concert.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco Malfoy refused to leave the bathroom.

He could not go out there and see everyone staring at him. They'd treat him like a bloody freak show. He couldn't face anyone. He'd crawled into bed after the concert and pretended to be asleep when the others came in later. He'd awoken in the early hours of the morning and run to the bathroom and not come out. He'd live in there forever.

Draco stared at himself in the mirror. He tried a few choice words to himself.

"Gay." He hissed to his reflection. "Poof. Nancy. Homo."

He winced. He couldn't even take the words from himself, let alone other people. How was he going to _live_? What had he been thinking last night? Admitting himself to all those people would ruin his life. He'd be mocked at every turn. Draco could barely take it.

"How about just calling yourself a friend?"

Blaise's familiar voice startled Draco and he spun around. Draco must have looked really frightened because Blaise stopped walking towards him. The two boys stared at each other for the longest time, before Draco broke the stare and looked at the floor.

"What do you want Blaise?" He muttered.

"Well first I'm here to say how surprised I am." Blaise grinned. "I mean I never thought you'd turn out to be... well... you know..." He coughed. "Secondly I'm here to tell you something important."

Draco looked up suspiciously. "What?" He asked.

In one second, Blaise was across the bathroom and shaking Draco. "HELLO! EARTH TO DRACO! COME IN DRACO. NOBODY WILL CARE WHAT YOU SAID. STOP BEING A DOUCHE!"

Draco smiled at Blaise. "Thanks for the little pep talk, Blaise." He said, "But you're not the one who's scared."

"Actually I am." Blaise corrected him. "I'm scared _for _you. I don't want you to be worried what people will think. You're still you. Still the cocky, self-assured, rich, power-hungry Malfoy. To me you haven't changed a bit." Then Blaise turned to face him. "Besides what about Potter? He doesn't know."

Draco's stomach dropped about a thousand feet. Harry didn't know? He had to tell Harry. Heck... Harry was the reason this had happened at all!

With that thought he stood up slowly. "Let's go get 'em!"

_To be continued..._


	9. Cue Epic Music

Chapter Nine

Cue Epic Music

The news had spread like wildfire and Harry could not believe it. Draco had come out? The whole school was buzzing with news and whispered conversations could be heard down every corridor.

Even the teachers stopped to discuss it.

"You hear about the Malfoy boy?"

"Of course I did. Utter surprise it was. Still, it's good to know he's comfortable with himself."

"Oh yes indeed... good for him."

Only one teacher seemed uncertain. Professor Albus Dumbledore sat in his silent office, with his elbows resting on his desk. The tips of his fingers were pressed together and his eyes drifted across the room. Not a sound could be heard, save the gentle ticking of the clock. But the beat of the old man's heart was so loud in his ears that he could've sworn everyone else in the whole school could hear it.

Try as he may, Dumbledore could not quieten the erratic beat of his heart. Nor could he banish the thoughts whirling around in his head. He would have banished them to the Pensive, but he took some kind of small comfort in their darkness. Comfort in the revelation that Draco Malfoy had made but Dumbledore never had been able to make.

The old professor thought of Grindelwald and smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile Draco stormed through the corridors of Hogwarts, in desperate search for Harry. He was pleasantly surprised to notice how nobody looked at him scathingly or judgementally. In fact everyone seemed to be looking at him with a new-found respect in their eyes.

_If I was Harry where would I go? _Draco wondered. He imagined himself being Harry. This took all of his imagination and Draco stood very still for a very long time.

After he thought for a few seconds more he came to the satisfying conclusion that he had no idea where Harry was. It seemed he'd passed every other student in the whole of Hogwarts but he hadn't seen Harry.

_Just my luck..._ Draco muttered internally.

There was a sudden sound of footsteps behind him and Draco spun around to see Ron, Hermione and Harry running towards him.

Harry was the first to reach Draco and the two of them just stared at each other for a few seconds. The tension was unbearable.

"Oh for God's sake everyone knows just _do it_ already!" Ron cried untactfully, causing a few people to turn a stare.

"And you go do some good in the world and jump off the Astronomy tower." Draco snapped back.

Harry smiled at this and leant a little closer. That was close enough. The world spun and the world exploded in a thousand stars. Draco felt the world close around him in a kaleidoscope of colours and the edges of his vision blurred. He barely noticed Ron muttering to himself.

"Cue epic music."

But even the Weasel King's mocking couldn't stop the odd new feeling inside Draco. What was that feeling? He couldn't quite place it. Then he got it. It was happiness.

_To be continued..._


	10. Pansy the Snitch

Chapter Ten

Pansy the Snitch

_Dear Mister Malfoy, (A.K.A. My Future Father-In-Law)_

_I have something very important to tell you. Your son (my future husband) has apparently lost his mind. He has been hanging around with none other than Harry Potter and blood traitors lately. He's actually claiming he "loves" Potter. The whole school knows. I've tried reasoning with him, but I haven't gotten very far. This is why I'm writing to you. I'm very worried about him, and I would appreciate if you'd step in. I suggest you come to the school as quickly as possible. Something must be done!_

_-Pansy. (A.K.A. your future daughter-in-law)_

Draco's hand shook as he put the letter down. It was lying on the coffee table of the Slytherin common room, so innocent in its monstrosity. Draco's stomach felt like it had dropped a thousand feet. He _had _to stop Pansy.

It was with that awful thought that Draco Malfoy hardened his love-softened heart. There was only one way he could stop Pansy. Permanently.

He walked slowly to his room and grabbed the gleaming knife from his drawer. It was time to initiate himself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Pansy, Pansy, Pansy," Draco said coolly, once he found her.

"Drakey?" she said noticing the evil glint in his eye at once. "Glad to uh...see you're feeling better..."

"Feeling better..." he mused."You're right! This is the best I've felt in a long time."

"Er...wonderful! Um...if you feel so good...why uh...do you look so mad?"

"Mad? Oh, Pansy. I'm not mad. I'm thrilled! Do you see what happened to me...all because of you...?" he said.

"Draco! What...when...I though...what? I though you, me, and Blaise were all going to refuse the Dark Mark and run away once we got out of school...? When did this happen?"

"You're right, Pans. We _were_ going to refuse it. _Things change._ As for when I got it, you should already know. It was all part of your plan, wasn't it? You know...when you were going to tell my father to come get me. Well too late."

He raised his arm slowly. A crude skull symbol had been hacked into his forearm. It was red and bloody and fresh. The mere sight of it caused Pansy to wince in the pain it must have caused to carve it into his pale flesh.

"That's right. I've done it myself. I'm a..._death eater_ now... And do you know what death eaters do? Oh, I think you know. They kill people," he said taking a step towards her and grinning evilly.

"Draco..." she pleaded. "Don't...don't do anything. I never meant for this to happen! I was just trying to protect you! Potter will only hurt you. Don't you see...I only wanted to help! I...I love you, Draco! Don't do this do me! We can still run away...You don't have to do this!"

He looked at her thoughtfully as if he was considering what she was saying before, "You're right, I don't have to kill you. But..._CRUCIO_!"

Draco smirked as her head hit the floor and said, "You are right, you know...I don't _have_ to kill you. I do want to though. Don't you get it Pansy? I never loved you. I never loved anyone...until Potter. But you had to ruin that for me! You had to run and tell my father! All I needed was the one person I've ever loved to be taken away from me to push me over the edge. And you, one of my BEST FRIENDS, were the one to make it happen. I'll never forgive you, Parkinson."

He looked around the room to make sure no one was around before standing over Pansy with his wand raised, "Bye bye, Pansy. You brought this on yourself..._AVADA KEDA-_"

_To be continued..._


	11. Old Running

Chapter Eleven

Old Running

Blaise Zabbini had never been a particularly fast runner by anyone's standards. He pretended he didn't care but really it riled him when he lost at any race. In true sore-loser fashion, he often sneered at the winners. As if beating him was a bad thing.

But this time he'd never run so fast.

The letter in the common room was all Blaise needed to get him speeding down the corridor to find Draco. He had to stop him from doing anything stupid.

The familiar sound of his heart smashing in his chest caused Blaise's adrenaline to rush at high speed. He'd run before, he had to. But not like this. Not in such a life-and-death situation. It made him think, in some closed-off recess of his mind, how strange it was. How he was doing the same action he had done so many times, yet it held so much more meaning to him this time.

It was still the same running. Old running.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry lay under the oak tree and soaked up the sun. The grass gently tickled his back and he smiled a massive grin. Nothing could go wrong today. This was a simply perfect day. Harry turned on his side and realised something. Draco wasn't there.

Suddenly the perfect day didn't seem so perfect anymore. He knew it wouldn't be perfect without Draco there. He had to find him.

Harry got up slowly and stretched. The grass had lightly stained his cloak. He sighed slightly but decided it didn't matter. He was going to find Draco and spend the rest of the day by his side.

With the new determined thought in his mind, Harry set off in a gentle jog toward the school. Then he decided that that wasn't strenuous enough for him. All that hyped up energy he had inside him he had to let lose somehow. So Harry began to run towards the school. Not a terrified, frantic run. Nothing was wrong. Just that soft pad, pad, pad of his feet. Just good running. Old running.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco Malfoy was not a killer.

At heart he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong person in the wrong circumstances. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. It was all wrong. He hadn't meant to do anything to hurt anyone. He'd only wanted to be with Harry. But she'd jeopardised that. He'd only done the right thing.

He had no idea where he was going. He could barely feel the ground beneath him from the pain in his homemade Dark Mark. He could barely see through the tears running down his face. He'd cried before, of course. More times than he cared to mention. But this time he couldn't stop. He was a killer. He had murdered. And still the tears were pouring. Streaming. Running. Just like him. Running away. Old running.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pansy Parkinson lay on the cold floor at the foot of the stairs. Her hair hung limply around her shoulders, concealing any damage. Her face was frozen in a kind of half joking way. Like she was waiting for something funny to happen. She could have been sleeping, but her eyes were wide open. She could have been about to laugh, but her mouth was not moving. She could have been alive, but she was not breathing.

The only damage that could be seen was a thin snake of blood dripping from under her hair. Just running down onto the floor like a stain. The blood was running from her. Old running.

_To be continued..._


	12. Being Dead Would be Better

Chapter Twelve

Being Dead Would be Better

They all stood there in complete silence. The weight of the air hung over them like a cloak as they all stood. Just staring. Like, if they stared long enough, it wouldn't be true. Pansy wouldn't be dead.

But she was.

Very much.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dead. Dead as a doornail. Harry had always found that expression stupid anyway. A doornail wasn't dead because it had never been alive. But Pansy had been alive. Oh _so _alive. She'd always been there in the background to laugh at them or make some stupid comment. But now she'd never do any of that again. Draco had seen to that.

That was the worst part of it. Pansy being dead was one thing. (Harry didn't really care. She was a bitch anyway.) But the fact that _Draco _had killed her was unfathomable. Harry's stomach felt like it had dropped out of the sky and landed in a thorny bush. His Draco had killed.

Harry looked down at Pansy in jealousy. He was jealous of her. Being dead would be better than feeling the way he felt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Blaise gripped the note so hard that his nails left cuts in his skin. That stupid note. That was the reason any of this had fucking happened. If Pansy hadn't written it, then Draco wouldn't have seen it, then she wouldn't be dead...

No. He couldn't think like that. It HAD happened. Pansy WAS dead. There was nothing they could do. Except find Draco.

That thought was like a stab in his brain. Find. Draco. Draco was a fugitive now. Draco had killed.

Blaise looked down at Pansy in hatred. It was all her fault. She was the reason Draco was on the run. Blaise was terrified for his best friend. Being dead would be better than feeling the way he felt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione felt the tears pour down her face. How could such a thing have happened? Death? Pansy dead? Hermione wished that she could dredge some kind of compassion for her but she couldn't.

She wasn't crying for Pansy's death. She didn't like Pansy. She was crying for Draco. Seeing Draco being happy over these last few days was the best thing that had happened to her in a long time. But now it was all shattered.

All with one stupid curse. Hermione knew that it had been the Avada Kedavra spell. The tears came even faster as she imagined Draco's fury as he cast the spell. It was like Bellatrix Lestrange had said. You had to mean it.

Hermione looked down at Pansy with pity. The girl had had so much to live for. But now she was dead. Hermione felt her heart grow heavy. The silence was terrible and strained. She just wished someone would talk. Say _anything. _Hermione felt the anxiety in the air. Being dead would be better than feeling the way she felt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco sat in the Forbidden Forest, rocking backwards and forwards. He knew it was only a matter of time before some beast came along and ate him. Like a skittle. Draco allowed himself a strangled laugh. How stupid it seemed: Laughing at a time like this. He had killed for God's sake.

He threw his head back and laughed. It was the laughter of a man with no morals. The laughter of a man who had abandoned all hope and all dignity and all sanity.

Pansy's face flashed into his mind. So pale and so lifeless. Whereas, in complete contrast, Draco had never felt so full of life. He was a death eater now and nothing could stop him. For a second he felt remorse for the death of Pansy. She'd never feel as alive as he did right then. Never realise just how insanely _hilarious _everything really was. How could being dead better than feeling the way he felt?

Then he heard a twig snap behind him. Even in his crazed state he knew that meant danger and he spun around to meet his foe. A boy with a mess of black hair and bright green eyes stared at him.

"Hello, Draco."

_To be continued..._


	13. Has Anyone Told You About Your Eyes?

Chapter Thirteen

Has Anyone Told You About Your Eyes?

They stood staring at each other for a very long time.

Then Draco said: "Squirrel."

Harry stared at him. "What?" He asked.

Draco shook his head and stared at the floor. "I don't know, Harry. I have no idea. Everything is just so _wrong_. I didn't mean to kill Pansy... It was an accident. She was a danger to our chances of staying together. I had to stop her. I just wanted to be with you..." His voice trailed off and he shut his eyes tightly.

Harry's eyes widened as he stared at Draco. "You did us a favour." He said with a smile in his voice.

It was Draco's turn to be totally shocked. "Steady on, man. I know nobody _liked _Pansy but killing her wasn't a favour. I'm a mons-"

In a second Harry was in front of him. Harry's finger was on Draco's lips and Draco stopped babbling.

"She was under the Imperius curse." Harry said, quietly. "Or that's what the teachers were saying anyway. Personally I think she did it under her own mind but they refuse to believe she would do it."

"Do what?"

Harry looked hard at Draco. "She had been killing animals and hiding them under her bed for weeks. God knows why. They were mutilated and their insides had been torn out. She kept a little book in her bedside drawer. None of the teachers let the students see it but, rumour has it, that it was full of sick plans to torture animals." He took a deep breath. "In the end you did us a favour. She was mad and she surely would have begun killing people if she had the chance."

Draco couldn't believe it. He was stunned into silence for a second before finally whispering. "Nobody is mad at me?"

Harry shrugged, nonchalantly. "The professors all say the 'real' Pansy died long ago anyway. What you killed was not Pansy Parkinson. They are willing to cover it up as a terrible accident and move on."

There was a pause as Draco processed this. Harry reached out and grabbed his hands.

"Don't you understand, Draco? You're OK. Everyone's been worried about you. Not angry. There were rumours that you were dead for God's sake! DEAD! How'd you think I felt?" Harry looked straight into Draco's eyes.

"Has anyone told you about your eyes?" Draco whispered. "They're the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. _You_ are the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

Then he began to laugh. Not the mad, twisted, laughter like before. But a happy birdsong laugh that bubbled out of his mouth and into the blue sky above.

_To be continued..._


	14. All's Well That Ends Well Kind of

Epilogue

All's Well That Ends Well... Kind of

"So lemme get this straight." Ron said for the thousandth time. "It doesn't matter that Malfoy and Harry are still going out?"

Hermione laughed. "Of all the things you could've asked, Ron. 'It doesn't matter that Pansy's gone?' or 'It doesn't matter that Neville and Blaise are going out?'" Hermione looked at him scathingly. "Draco and Harry are old news, Ron. Neville and Blaise are the new thing!"

"How about this one," Draco called from a few feet away as he and Harry approached, arm in arm. "It doesn't matter that I'm a gonk?"

"What even is a gonk Draco?" Harry smiled.

"No idea." Draco shrugged. "Made it up."

They reached the small crowd of Ron, Hermione and Neville. Draco patted Ron on the back. "Don't worry about it, Weasel. It's beyond you why me and your best mate are going out. You think about it too much and that orange head of yours will implode."

Ron frowned. "Less of the 'orange' thanks."

"It's true. You're as orange as a carrot." Draco argued.

"Boys, boys." Hermione interrupted. "Less of the bickering. You sound like five-year-olds!"

Draco looked around, curiously. "Hey Longbottom. Where's Blaise?"

Neville twitched slightly. "No idea..." He murmured.

"Oh come _on _Longbottom." Draco smiled. "You can't still be scared of me? We're buds now."

Harry laughed. "Never thought I'd see the day."

Suddenly there was a flurry of air as Blaise threw the invisibility cloak off. He was standing in front of them all; his hair gelled in a ridiculous side-parting.

"_And I was like,  
Neville, Neville, Neville ohhh!  
Like Neville, Neville, Neville noo!  
Like Neville, Neville, Neville ohhh!  
I thought he'd would always be mine... mine!"_

"How times change, huh Blaise?" Draco scoffed.

"Damn right, man." Blaise grinned and swung his arm around Neville. "We're both bent now."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Yeah. All's well that ends well." Harry said. "Except for one more thing..." He turned to Draco.

"What?" Draco asked, worried by their evil smiles. He took a slow step back.

"It's been a while since you were a ferret, hasn't it Drakey?" Blaise grinned.

"No! Oh no you don't!" Draco cried. "Tell him Harry. Tell him he's not making me a ferret. You wouldn't let him!"

"On the contrary, Draco, I have to agree. It's been too long since I saw your little ferret face."

With that he whisked his wand out. "And three... two... one!"

The white ferret folded its front paws and stared its beady little eyes at Harry in a decidedly angry way.

"You make a cute ferret Malfoy." Ron said. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"In a totally un-gay way of course." Ron added quickly.

They all decided to let it go. Keep their doubts to themselves. Ron might completely refuse that he was gay, but he was a bit feminine. There was no denying it.

In a flash, the ferret was gone and Draco sat before them all. Ron and Hermione. Neville and Blaise. And Harry. His Harry.

"Weasley," Draco said. "You are _so_ deep in the closet you're in freaking Narnia, man."

And, this time, nobody could fault Draco Malfoy's awesome logic.

_The end_


End file.
